fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Titanobot
Titanobot (チタノボット Chitanobotto) is a semi-automated cyborg Titanosaurus kaiju. Titanobot 2 (チタノボット2 Chitanobotto Tsuu) is a cyborg Titanosaurus kaiju and an updated version of Titanobot. It is slightly more automated. Name Titanobot's name is a combination of Titanosaurus and robot. If you didn't notice that you're an idiot. Appearance Titanobot resembles Titanosaurus heavily, with red skin, yellow flecks, beige underbelly, and a tailfin and dorsal fin that are orange. He also possesses fins on the sides of his heads and antennae. However, being a cyborg, Titanobot additionally has metallic appendages and implants that form part of him. His face is He has 3 arms--1 biological arm with 2 robot arms, 2 legs--one fully mechanical and the other half biological and half robotic, an implant on his belly, and the top of his tailfin cut off. He also has the Half-Garuda (ハルフガルダ　Harufu Garuda) on his back, which is a superweapon modeled off the Garuda but with only 1 cannon, which is attached to his back. Titanobot 2 looks the exact same as Titanobot except it is orange, has a Kiryu head on its neck, an extra arm (for a total of 4), the Mechagodzilla 2 lower leg has been replaced with a Kiryu one, and it has Kiryu dorsal plates as well as a Kiryu tail in addition to its other tail. History Original Titanobot was a cyborg created by Titanollante to preform various tasks while the Wikizilla admin could focus on more important things. The first Titanobot was extremely dependent on Titanollante giving it commands, thus negating it's purpose. Titan constructed a second Titanobot called Titanobot 2 that was much more efficient. Council Of Creators Titanobot appears in the 39th episode of the series, although this version is somewhat different from the original. First, it is implied that this Titanobot was created by some malevolent figure, and not Titanollante. Secondly, this Titanobot is revealed to be the rebuilt form of the Creators' deceased ally Titanosaurus clone. Titanobot battles the Creators but is defeated. However, the cyborg survives the encounter and will appear in future episodes. Abilities *'Semi-Automatic Tasking' - Titanobot can do tasks, but has to receive confirmation before doing them. **'Automatic Tasking' - Titanobot 2 can do anything automatically after a buffer period simply after receiving a command rather than needing approval for literally every single action it does. *'Flight' - Titanobot can fly using the Half-Garuda's propellers and his tail. *'Wiki Blast' - Titanobot can fire a stream of information from the Half-Garuda's cannon, which can override systems and protocols in other robots and cause crippling boredom to organic lifeforms. *'Tail' - Titanobot can use his tail to slap people, and can create winds that reach speeds of up to mach 3 with his tailfan. *'Physical Prowess' - With 3 arms, Titanobot is an amazing juggler and can also do very cool kung fu and karate tricks. He can also carry weights of up to 500,000 metric tons and deliver Megaton Punches and grapple and choke effectively. *'Kugelblitz Cannon' - Titanobot is capable of firing a compressed plasma ray from his belly implant that can reach temperatures of up to 10 million degrees Fahrenheit. Weaknesses *Titanobot is a sitting duck without someone telling him what to do and someone constantly confirming each individual action he does. Titanobot 2 does not suffer from that, and can keep on fighting after being told what to tackle. *Organic flesh is more susceptible to damage than metal armor. Titanobot 2's orange skin is more durable and resilient, however. Trivia * Titanobot is based on a bot account created by Titanollante on Wikizilla of the same name. * Titanobot's Council of Creators appearance reveals that currently, both of the Titanosaurus variants on this wiki are the same character. Category:Titanollante's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Mecha Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Titanosaurus variations Category:Council of Creators Kaiju